No is No
by Blood-Pastel
Summary: Len, the handsome nerd, wants to change Rin's, the skater chick, firm mind. But will he suceed in doing this daring, heroic deed? Can he do it before or after Fake Facade's performance? And who's the band's drummer?   Find if I wrote your fave Vocaloid!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VOCALOID.**

Rin's mind is set.

Or so they say.

Being an intelligent brother (says my grades), I attempt to change that.

_Sigh._

"Waddup, bro?" Rin asked me.

Haven't I told you of our social status? She's a skater chick. Who has a lot of skater boy's lying around to catch her every skill. And me? I am a smart boy who gets what he wants. And now, what I want is to change Rin's firm mind!

Rin shrugged and took her skateboard in hand and placed it under her feet. She soon skated her way out of the house.

"Len-Len!" Kaito calls out.

Since when did he start calling me that horrible nickname?

"Len-Len, watcha been up to?" He asks innocently, holding a bowl of ice cream in one hand and in the other, a spoon waiting to plow into the cold substance.

"Nothing," I said, shoving my hands into my pants pocket. What-How can I change her mind?

I was deep in thought when Kaito said, "Hey there's a book called, _'How to change your sister's mind- For dummies'_!" I shifted my attention to his outburst.

He mocked me. "Ha! It made you look, didn't you? Who's the idiot now?" He laughed and plunged at his ice cream.

_BAKAito._

I scoffed and went to the park to find that stubborn girl.

"Len!" It was Gumi. She ran towards me and exclaimed, "Hey, help me with something, will you?" Help her with what?

"When is it due? I need to do something important right now." I said, flipping my blond bangs off my eyes.

"Woah, you aren't seriously thinking of becoming emo do you?" She asked, her face showing a bit disgust. "So anyway," She pushed away the weird situation from the conversation. "It's gonna be Gakupo_nii and Luka_nee's month anniversary. What do you think I could give them?" Gumi is a rockstar. She works in a band, and she's their pianist. She's more of the optimistic type of girl and adventurous type.

"How about a wedding ring?" Oops, that didn't come out right.

"Hmm...I dunno. I-" Then she dashed away from me, exclaiming a small "Good-by and thanks!"

"_Orange! Orange! Orange!" "Woohoo! Go Orange!" _ I could hear chants from the skating park, and the voices were mostly guys.

"Go Rin!" Shouted an excited Teto. Our cousin, Neru, right by her side, was texting to who-knows-who about who-knows-what. Rin was doing flips and grabs with her orange skateboard. She was in her skater outfit, which I despise because she wears it for _her_ fanboys and not _me_. ME of all people should SEE her in that FRIGGING outfit or I would throw DIVORCE papers at her face. Er...I say 'divorce papers' because...yeah, we would be parted...and that's my explanation.

Anyway, if you care if what she is wearing... An orange spaghetti top with odd buttons on the bottom, a yellow long sleeve undershirt underneath it, a navy plated mini skirt, yellow leggings and denims boots. I want to know where she bought those denims boots.

"Len!" An annoying, happy, girly shriek called my name. Then I felt someone clinging on my arm. _Damn_, it's Miku. "Why are you here? We should, like, spend more time."

"Err..." Gotta think of an excuse. "I was called by Neru. She said something about bringing her a new SIM card or something related to that. So I need to go-?" She clung to my arm harder.

"Aww, but Len-Len." _W.T.F._

"Sorry, Miku." Then I made my escape.

"Hey Len!" Teto.

"Waddup Shota_QUN." Neru-

"WHAT?" What I hate is people calling me a _'Shota'_ and people adding the most horrible _'_QUN'_, but combining those two...I will KILL you Neru! Before I could touch my UTAUloid cousin someone crushed before us. Then the people cheered. It was Rin. She took of her blue goggles.

"Hey, bra." She greeted me.

"'B-b-bra?' I'm a guy for heaven's sake Rin!" I accused her.

"Err, exactly... You're my brother, and the short term for it is bro, then I felt that it was to boring, so instead of ole' boring /o/ I changed it to /a/ !" Use...less...ex...pla...na...tion...

I wanted to take Neru's phone that very second and throw it in the lake of raging fanboy's wanting for more Rin action. I call it Rin(g) Rin(g) Signal. I placed a hand on Rin's shoulder giving her the tense serious aura from an intelligent human.

"Rin. Let's duet Matryoshka!" I suggested. It's a MikuGumi duet, and I wanted to sing it so badly with Rinny! Sing with me Rin!

"Sing with Miku yourself, can't you see I'm busy? And don't ask later, 'cus I'm going to Gumi's for band practice." She turned to leave but turned again to me. "Oh, and Miku was kicked out because she was to girly for 'Fake Façade'." She added the air quotes. "So they need someone more rebellious, and so came me."

Must-argue-with-that. "But, sis! You've never been rebellious!" I know I'm right about that!

"Seen my video of 'First Virus Resistance Assault'?" She asked, while readying her skating googles.

"Your version of 'The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune -DEAD END-'?"

She shook her head, adding a small laugh. "No, Len. Just similar with that, but I'm more of the survivor in it. Watch it, Len, and see what comments our fans gave." Then she skated out again.

"What can I argue with Rin when she gets home?" Asked myself. "Academics? Athletics? Politics? _Love life?_" I sighed and ran my hand in my hair. "Anything but the last one." A chuckle escaped my mouth when I heard a horde of screaming girls, chasing a weary Nigaito towards me.

"Len_san!" He gasped before he stumbled on his scarf and fell on top of me. "I-I'm sorry, Len_san!" He bowed apologetically, though still on top of me. He maybe older than me, like as tall as Miku, I say he's more lighter than her. He took my hand and dragged me before his fans could rip our clothes off.

"Brother!" He called out to Kaito. _BAKAito._ And I don't know why. "Brother! Help us! Your fans chased me, clarifying that I was you." He said between gasps, he still held my hand.

Kaito laughed, "Need help holding Len-Len's hand tighter?"

Nigaito let go of my hand. I looked at him and his face was flushing.

"And Nigaito," The blue-haired man added, "They're your fans."

Rin bang at the keyboard, which appeared in the chat screen she was chatting with Neru.

**Orange_Ribbon: kskissxkislozsk,xkXM ldkldsjvsdjglksdnkjcv JDSKLDAFZIUDFALUI siofhas IOKoifhdfj**

**Yellow_CP: yo yo YO!**

**Orange_Ribbon: ?**

**Yellow_CP: As much as you know that I love you as my cousin and all but...the 'fft' ending is really haunting me.**

**Orange_Ribbon: hey! Yo'rent making urself soundsa stooped! ;'D**

**Yellow_CP: -_-**'

**Yellow_CP: You're the one making yourself sound stupid...**

**Orange_Ribbon: WaaauuuuAuazzuaat?**

**Yellow_CP: Are you drunk or something?**

**Orange_Ribbon: Nope, I was having fun with ya**

**Yellow_CP: Hey, I heard Len's gonna change your s8er mind, chick**

**Orange_Ribbon: HE'LL WHAT? Tell him that instead a hand, I'll run a scissors through his hair!**

**Yellow_CP: Sure I'll—N-nah, nope, no I won't do that. He's across the room right?**

Rin turned to her bed, there was her twin sitting on her orange bed, smiling at his own laptop.

"Heh, Nigaito..." He mumbled then typed something on his laptop. He saw his sister stare at him. He smiled and wave at her.

Rin smiled and copied him. Then she felt stupid, then sweatdropped. She went back to her computer screen.

"So I'm on piano, Meiko is on bass, Neru's on the guitar, and Rin_chan is lead guitarist. I think I'm forgetting something?" Gumi asked no one.

Meiko gave an apathetic smile at the girl. "We need a drummer, hun." She told her.

"Oh! A drummer! Don't worry! I have a close friend covering that part." Gumi said, giving a thumb up.

Rin burst in the room, a guitar case strapped on her back. "Sorry! Len let go of our pet rabbit, and it chased me."

Neru smirked at her cousin. "Why? You disagreed about singing 'World is Mine' to him?"

"Yeah."

I was enjoying this very moment. My green-haired best friend is playing the drums for me. I smiled and asked,

"Are you completely sure Gumo didn't know that you were the drummer, Gumi?"

Gumi used one of her drumsticks to scratch her head. "Don't believe me Len_chan?"

I gave out a brief forced laugh. She was the only person who I wouldn't hate for calling me with the honorific –chan. She was the only one who wouldn't tease me about my songs, and the only girl I never asked out on a date have any love with or have any love with. And I am fully aware I repeated the last one.

I know Rin only loves me as a brother. And that's the only way I could show my love to her.

"So about Rinny..." We, Gumi and I, call Rin that whenever it's just us. Heh, great minds think alike I guess. "It IS hard to change her mind, you know. I mean I asked her if you would tell your feelings to her, and she—"

"She what?" I immediately wanted to know.

Gumi flinched, "She said she'd l-laugh at y-you."

I sweatdropped. My evil, cold-hearted princess of a sister would do that to her servant. You should know its hard being her brother!

_Ding Dong!_

"Gumi_san!" It was the muffled voice of my other green-haired best friend, Nigaito. I was the odd ball if he'd join us. I mean they're both born with short green locks and I'm the beautiful beast with the blond hair.

"Ahem." I faked cough, erasing the thought I just said.

Gumi beamed at me, "Len_chan! Nigaito_chan here is taking music lessons from me so..." She referred me to the door, "shoo! SHOO! We've got business to do and you don't!" She said grinning at me.

I sweatdropped _again_. Is Gumi planning on calling the whole male population with –chan ?

I closed the door behind me, exclaiming;

"_I_ have _some business _too!"

"And that's the toilet!" Gumi shouted back.

It was 8:56 and Fake Façade would be performing soon. People around me were talking about them. I caught the words "Gumi" "Rin" "Neru not using her cell phone" "Meiko, a good bass player" and "no drummer". It was a miracle, I was thanking the heavens. And why you ask?

Because Neru got her hands on something else than her cell phone.

"Ren!" It was Kaito. He calls me Ren when we're in public places, so I won't have fangirls clinging on me.

"Hey Blue!" I greeted back. He has Blue while I have Ren, can't I have Yellow? Or something else?

"Yo!" I called back his attention from the stage. "Why can't I have a color? Or maybe Banana!" I suggested, beaming.

He's happy mood change, (he was imagining what would happen if he called out 'Banana'). "I-I don't t-think so, bro."

I scowled at him.

"ARE YOU READY?" It was Gumi's voice, I guess she's emcee? The crowd cheered.

"SAKINE MEIKO, THE WARRIOR OF RED, IS ON BASS!" Meiko showed up her skills by playing a jazzy sort of short solo.

"AKITA NERU, THE SPAMMER, ON SECOND GUITAR!" She played a guitar solo that sounded a lot like Meltdown. Gumi must have said that since Neru is always spamming Kaito.

"KAGAMINE RIN, THE PRINCESS OF YELLOW, OUR LEAD GUITARIST AND LEAD VOCALIST!" Rin played a solo on her guitar that sounded like World is Mine.

Neru exclaimed over the microphone, "ON THE PIANO, THE GREEN BUNNY, GUMI MEGPOID!" Gumi seem to be embarrassed of her nickname. But she played something that sounded like techno or something, though it was pretty familiar.

Kaito chuckled, repeating Neru's 'Green Bunny' proclamation.

Meiko this time introduced the drummer, and the cheers for her or who ever the drummer is was louder.

Kaito and I noticed that the drummer was not placed behind the drums.

"THE LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST! FROM THE SHION FAMILY, SHION NIGAITO!"

Kaito was one of the people who screamed, not from excitement, I think, but from shock. He then fainted, however I caught him.

I looked at Nigaito wearily. He was now behind the drum set. Maybe, being the only guy in the band will be less pressure for him.

Nigaito turned to his left, where Gumi and Rin were, they smiled at him. He then turned his right, the last person who he wanted to see was Neru flexing her fingers from not having finger exercise with her cellphone.

Neru and Meiko grinned at him, Neru gave a thumb up with her free hand.

"R-READY GIRLS?" He asked.

The four females agreed with a loud "HELL YEAH!" though he thought he saw Neru looked guilty and muttered "Teto better protect my cell phone."

Nigaito then started beating the drums with his green and black drumsticks as Meiko started playing her own instrument.

"Yosh!" I heard Rin yelled and started strumming her orange electric guitar.

Gumi and Neru winked at each other and started playing.

Darn, if I am to form a band it's too late. This must be what Gumi was talking about, the music lesson they were doing. I felt someone push me from the back.

"Hey guys! Nigaito's pretty good, eh? Woah! What happened to Kaito?" It was Ted, Nero on his cell, Teto and Kaiko behind her.

I looked down. Oops, it seems that I used him as a footstool. I went down to earth, looking apologetic to Kaiko. Who wouldn't be angry at the person who's stepping on your sibling? I would be angry at whoever tries to step on Rin.

"Hey guys?" I asked them, Ted, Nero and Teto asked "What?"

"I said 'guys', Teto." Teto puffed her cheeks and muttered, "I'm sorry for being a girl." Kaiko giggled.

"What's up, Shouta?' Nero asked me—

I glared at him, "Say that again, dude, I'll shove that cell down in your throat." He grinned at me. "Why don't we overthrow the high?" I asked them slyly.

Ted seems to differ, "I-is it gonna be tomorrow night? I promised Nigaito I'll bake him Apple Crisp." Nero face palmed.

Rin yawned, and exclaimed "That was awesome-lingly exhausting! Let's party like rockstars when we get home." She told Gumi, who seemed to agree with the idea. Nigaito just came out from the bathroom. "I heard there's a party."

I smiled at the three of them. Well Rin, actually. I tried to stop a laugh; she was the odd ball from the three of them. Neru rejoined them. She looked as if she ran from our pet rabbit.

"H-has anyone o-of you see-en T-eto?" She asked between pants.

Meiko join them too. She was smiling, "Let's do this every week. Hey, Nigaito." She called out to the green-haired guy.

"Yes, Me-meiko_san?" I could tell that he was trying to be tough, there was a faint trying to be hard bad boy to it, very faint I warn you.

Kaito was still with me, though thankfully conscious. We were spying on the band, we were all back stage. He was sweatdropping at his brother and best girl friend.

Meiko gestured him to come forward her with her index finger.

He did so. She took his scarf and whispered to his ear seducingly, "I'm taking you home with me." He looks so pale.

Neru and Rin covered Gumi's eyes as if she was the youngest. "I'm older than Rin!"

"Well if it isn't Len_chan!" Gumi exclaimed. She was done giving autographs to the guys and some girls. She waved her hand infront of my face. "Hullo! Did you finish your mission? Mission accomplished?" She asked.

"What missi—I FORGOT! I completely forgot!" I was frantically unaware that Rin was beside me. I had my arms swung open and I hit her on the face.

"OW!" We yelled. I hit her on the face, she bit me on the arm. How she bit me? I was wearing a sleeveless ripped hoodie, and a black sleeveless turtle neck underneath. Kaito threw them from my closet and he guarded it before I could pick my own clothes.

"Rin!" I pointed at her. Which happened to be that I flicked her fore head.

"Ow! What'd I do to you?" She muttered, nursing her forehead. I put my hands on my hips (and so he has!) And I had bumped her, causing her to fall on the floor.

Gumi was watching us—well Rin, get unfortunate. "Len? L-len? I advise you to run, like now is a good time to do it." She said as if frightened.

I saw what she meant, Rin was glaring me, like I was her prey. She tackled me down the floor.

"Ouch." Gumi mumbled as Rin punched me. I screamed my stupid high-pitch scream. "Be glad it isn't the road roller!" She said enthusiastically.

"S-so mission failed then?" Gumi suggested, trying to make up for not helping me with Rin. Neru, who had heard the whole thing about changing Rin's mind was on a blue beanie couch just infront us.

I glared at her, yelling, "The _mission_ didn't even start!" I went back on concentrating on letting the ice bag live before I melt it with anger.

"I-i-it's still 'mission failed', right?" She asked again.

Neru face palmed.


End file.
